The Wolf And The Girl
by MASONTHEAWSOME
Summary: Bryce and Scott are going to break into the bleach story


Chapter 1

The Arrival

_I don't own bleach I just own Scott and Bryce._

_This is my first fanfiction so be nice enjoy_

A large view of a city was blocked by a shadowy figure. The figure went in fast steps. The girl raised her thumb exposing her sword/ the girl landed on a post and said " I feel it. Its near" she then closed her eyes and jumped slashing her sword

_Skip to the next day_

A boy with orange hair was standing in front of 5 guys who were yelling. The so called "leader" said "Whats with you, no one attacks on of my men and gets away with it" the orange hair kid scratched his head and said " uhhhh"

"is that all you can say?" the leader went to punch the kid but the kid kiked him in the face and started to kik his head in the ground breaking the asfoult. The orange hair then pointed at a vase and yelled "NOW WHO TIPED OVE… AHHH!" before he coul finish his arm was behind his back by a small figure. The figure pushed the kid to the guys and the figure stuck a wooden sword up the guys asses and they flue up running. The figure flipped back his hood exposing his bright blonde hair. He looked up at the kid and said "sup im scott" the kid said " im ichigo" when they were going to shaked hand scotts hand twisted a tall figure between thems hand. "AHHHH" the figure yelled. Scott sighed and said " don't sneak up on me Bryce"

_Next day_

Scott was walking around the town beside Bryce when Bryce said " hey what happened to ichigo?"

" im not s…" just then a giant explosion happened and people were running and screaming. Scott and Bryce saw 2 people staying. A little girl tripped and ichigo was at her side as they looked at a giant beast running after them. Scott reached in his pocket and started to run at it but was stoped by bryces hand. Bryce then said "look" as he pointed at a black butterfly and a girl poped up slashing at the monster with a sharp sword. Blood spraied out of the monster and the girl jumped high slashing at the monster. The monster then dissolved in darkness. The girl put her sword In her holder, scott and Bryce looked at the growing crowd and saw the girl was leaving. Scott said " I have a feeling theres more to ichigo then we expected, he seemed like he saw the hollow"

"yea we need to follow him" they turned to where ichigo was and a outline of ichigo was there and he was gone. Both Bryce and Scott yelled "SHIT!"

_About 3 hours later_

It was dark and ichigo was walking home, when he walked in the door he was kicked in the head. His dad was above him smiling. "YOUR LATE FOR DINNER DINNER IS AT 7:00"

"WHAT KIND OF FATHER WOULD KICK HIS OWN SON! AND PLUS A HIGH SCHOOLER WITH A CURFU IS SO UNCOOL"

At the kitchen table ichigos little sister said "speaking of uncool ichigo seems you got a new one on you" then a blue wavy circle started to appear beside ichgo "What the hell.. when did you get here" as he kept trying to punch the spirit. " lucky ichgo he gets to spend time with all those ghosts"

Ichigos other sister said "well I kinda envi him I feel there presents sometimes but that's about it"

"I don't beilive in ghosts"

"What I thought only dad cant see or feel spirits you can sence them to cant you"

"im in permanent dinile just because I feel them doesn't make me believe them"

The ghost then said "burrrr that's cold"

Ichigo pulled up his sleeve and said "ok how about diner" ichigos dad then kicked him again and they started fighting again. Ichigos sister says "come on guys your dinners going to get cold" ichigo then punched his dad and he fell to the ground. Ichigo grumbled and said "nevermind about dinner im going to bed." Ichigo layed on his bed a closed his eyes. After a hour his window slamed open and 2 dark figures came into his room. He woke up and yelled "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" he then kicked under there fet making them trip. Ichigo turned on the lights and saw it was Scott and Bryce. "what the fuck are you guys doing here!"

"we need to talk to you"

"and you couldn't of found me tomorrow"

"no cause you would of avodid us" after scott said that the window opened and the girl from yesterday came in. she went wided eyed as scott, ichigo, and Bryce looked at her. Ichigo pointed at her "you're the girl I saw today"

The girl said "y-y-you guys can see me?"

"uh yea"

"but no human can see me you must be defective in some way" ichigo came up and yelled "ILL SHOW YOU DIFECTIVE!" as he went to punch her but the girl went over him and said " kido number one SI" as ichigos hands went behind his back and he fell to the ground. She then looked at scott and Bryce and said "how come you two didn't fall"

"maybe were just immune to it" the boys smirked

She turned back to ichgo and said " now since you can se spirits ill tell you the difference between all spirits" as she pulled out a piece of paper and all the guys went wide eyed as the girl explained "there are two types of souls, one are the good kind of souls called wholes or what you would call them "ghosts", the shingami job is to pass on the wholes to the soul society , the others are called hollows or bad soul, are job is to purify the hollows with our sword and send them to soul society, any questions?"

Ichigo said "yea why are your drawing so bad" the girl then drew a mustache on ichigo " now then whre was I"

"YOU B…" as ichigo heard a loud howl outside and said "WHAT WAS THAT" the girl turned and said "what do you.." as she heared it as ichigos sister came and opened the door all bruised up "i-i-ichi save Karin" then she passed out. The girl ran out to see when she stoped at the stairs. Scott and Bryce ran out and they both took a pill and there bodys fell to the ground and what was left was 2 versions of them standing up. In a second before anyont could see them they vanished and appeared and saw 3 hollows.

"he scott whos going to take the other one"

"that girl she looks skilled enough" as they started to fight the hollows.

_**SCOTT **_

Scott drew his sword and slashed everywhere but the hollow kept backing up. Scott landed on the ground and smiled "this is going to be fun" as he slashed the hollows hand off. He appeared behind the hollow and turned around to face it. It was grabing its hand shrieking in pain. It then stumbed back going in a pool of darkness. Scoot looked over at Bryce who was standing with now sword drawn. Scott then said " Bryce don't underestimate the hollow I can see there soul powers the one your fighting must be the leader" as scotts hollow came back with a new hand. Scotts started playing with the hollow by hiting its mask lightly to make a cut giving it a shriek in pain.

_**Bryce**_

Bryce looked over at scott and saw he was playing with his hollow. Bryce smirked and said "there goes the best captian the soul society's had, first he plays with his victim then tortures it tell the victim actually kills themselves." Bryce then chopped both arms off the hollow then chopped a foot off. The hollow shrieked in pain. "while I just go for the kill" then Bryce slashed down on the hollow "over" Bryce put his sword back in his holder. The hollow got back up and Bryce stopped. "do you really want me to unleash my sword" Bryce then puled his sword out again and said "come out yemgati" then he flashed away with a sword shaped like a hot girl. "down boy" he then slashed the hollow and the hollow disappeared in darkness. He held up his sword and the sword said " look" as the sword moved her arms and exposed 2 giant breasts. Bryce then fell back in a nose bleed.

_**Scott**_

Scott was walking to a chair and sat in it as he watched his sword turning on the inside of the hollow. The hollow was shrieking in pain and it finally took the sword out and stabbed itself in the head making it dissolve in darkness. The sword clattered to the ground then disappeared and reappeared in Scotts hand. "wow didn't expect to have him die so soon" then Bryce pulled up a chair and watched the battle between the last hollow and the girl.

_**Ichigo and Rukia**_

The girl then said "my names not soulreaper, its rukia, rukia kusiaki"

"and im ichigo kuraskiki" as ichigo pushed the blade in his chest and scott and Bryce flew back and passed out."

_**Thanks :3 next chapter will come either tomorrow or Thursday **_


End file.
